


Just a Little Wrong

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy knows there was a line, somewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Wrong

Roy's seen that hurting look. He knows it all too well. The more Connor digs in, finds out more about Ollie, the more the hurt grows.

Roy can't tell him 'I told you so' now, though. They're too close. Connor can't help being Ollie's son. Roy doesn't need to slam him for it. 

He just wonders when he slid from disdain to concern to...this.

This being laying in bed, watching as Connor sleeps against his chest. He knows it crosses some kind of weird taboo line, and probably would have Donna muttering even more about his Greek family tendencies (in the mythical sense, and he's so not thinking about Dinah right now and her reactions...), but Connor needed someone.

And Roy was too captivated by the exotic contrast of sensuality and virgin senses to think before they tumbled into his bed.


End file.
